


So smooth

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Warlock Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Magnus is intrigued by Alec's belly button.





	

“Magnus...”

 

The warlock ignores him, his fingers ghosting over the skin above Alec’s navel and around it.

 

“Magnus, stop it!”

 

Alec chokes out between giggles.

 

“It’s so cute, Alexander!”

 

“It’s a belly button, Magnus.”

 

“Well, I don’t have one myself, I  happen to find it fascinating!”   
  


Alec laughed out loud.

 

“Magnus. Stop it.”

 

“But it’s so tiny and funny, it’s like a round, beautiful dimple in the middle of your stomach.”

 

“You are ridiculous.”

 

Magnus looked up at him with an unrepentant smile… And dived his finger right into Alec’s navel.

 

Hysteric laughter escaped Alec.

 

“MAGNUS, IT TICKLES!”

 

Magnus smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
> May 2017 be better than 2016 was and better than it started. #prayforIstanbul
> 
> I wanted to announce I will be on hiatus in January, but back in February with all the updates <3 Needs must and exam session is a sad reality.
> 
> Also, I now have a FB page for my works where you can send me prompts - so feel free to like and throw the plot bunnies at me! https://www.facebook.com/ao3kimmy/
> 
> And again, HAVE THE MOST AMAZING 2017!


End file.
